Two Weeks
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss has a challenge that Ruby is too eager to please to deny.


**A/N: Oops, I have a kinky side to me and I guess I couldn't help forcing it on these two a little bit, I tried to do a good job of making it feel like a realistic relationship would between a Dom/Sub couple, let me know how I did.**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Ruby had been allowed release. It was beginning to drive her crazy, every little touch felt agonizingly good, and every inch of skin on her body had become more sensitive as a result. The entire ordeal had started as a simple challenge from Weiss, not being allowed to finish for two weeks, although intimidating, it had been one Ruby was happy to accept. She wanted nothing more than to please Weiss. Every night Weiss would touch her, rub her in all the right places until she was so close, legs shaking and panting, before stopping abruptly and cutting her off. The first few days she just whined and took it, eventually it had made sleeping difficult. She would constantly rub her legs together in an attempt to get relief, her mind at war with her body in a tug of war between obeying Weiss and getting release. The last few days had been the worst, edging making her a begging, whimpering mess, asking Weiss to please reconsider. Weiss didn't appreciate this very much and even punished Ruby the last day by edging her again. It was an act that drove Ruby mad to the point of tears and made Weiss break character, holding her close and apologizing, helping guide her to sleep with soft kisses and a gentle caress.

Today it would all change though, she had made the two week mark and was awaiting Weiss to return and give Ruby her reward. Ruby could have given in, Weiss had left her alone more than enough times to allow Ruby to pleasure herself without Weiss ever knowing, but this was the key factor in their relationship, Weiss trusted Ruby more than anything. Ruby was so in love with the feeling of Weiss being proud of her, and giving her praise, that she quickly learned to have integrity. Even though Weiss had control over her pleasure completely, she was never overly harsh or cruel, she tested Ruby, and rewarded her with love and praise accordingly. It was an equalizer in their sexual relationship and they both had a fondness for it.

As if on a whim, Weiss walked into the room and glanced at Ruby. The look on Ruby's face brought a grin to Weiss'. She looked both incredibly pleased to see Weiss and equally desperate, her eyes already showing desperation and begging for attention.

"I see someone is ready for their release"

"Yes Ma'am."

Weiss scoffed slightly "And you don't have any shame either. There isn't any need to worry, you will receive it, but not without earning it."

She walked over to Ruby and picked her up to her feet. "That's also not to say you haven't done an incredibly good job already." She said before giving Ruby a warm kiss.

Ruby smiled and beamed, usually such warm love from Weiss was a reward enough in itself, but tonight she needed more.

Weiss' hands roamed Ruby's body, slowly undressing her while she lay more soft kisses on her neck and lips. Ruby moaned, every brush of Weiss' hands against her skin burned with pleasure and she couldn't help the wetness already settling between her legs.

After Ruby was left bare, Weiss took the time to quickly disrobe herself, denying Ruby the pleasure of touching her. Weiss leaned in and let out in a warm breath on Ruby's ear "I want you to pleasure me with that cute little mouth of yours, I trust you to do an adequate job"

"Yes ma'am" Ruby tried to hide her moan with little success.

After sitting down on the bed, Weiss guided Ruby's head down to her legs and let her free, trusting her to control how she would please her. Ruby softly bit and kissed Weiss' inner thighs, despite her burning desire for release, she loved showing Weiss affection enough to delay her own finish a little more.

Weiss' soft fingers raked through her hair and she whispered Ruby's name in encouragement. Ruby reached her goal, licking tentatively through the folds. Weiss kept mostly silent, the clenching and tensing of her hands the only signal of her enjoyment. Pleasuring Weiss had only left Ruby more on edge and she was continually being consumed by the desire settling at the apex of her thighs. It caused her to rush things a bit more than normal, settling for quick flicks at the bud at the top of Weiss' core.

As good as it felt Weiss knew that Ruby was only doing it for her own purpose, and she wasn't about to relinquish control.

"Slow down pet, I want to enjoy this, not have it forced out of me."

With a noise of approval that was more of a whine than anything, Ruby drew attention back to other areas, slowing down and licking the arousal leaking from Weiss' center. Weiss pushed her fingers farther down into Ruby's hair. "Yes, just like that" She lightly moaned while closing her eyes, focusing on the sensations Ruby was giving her. Ruby learned to ignore the ache in her core, instead focusing on and enjoying the praise Weiss was giving her on the task at hand. The moans and tensing of her fingers growing more and more frequent.

"O-Okay, that's enough teasing, you know what to do" Weiss let out, it sounded a little more like begging than she would have liked, but the following appreciative lick to her clit Ruby gave her renounced any doubt. Her hips rocked and jerked, giving way to the pleasure as she lost it, moaning Ruby's name sweetly as she climaxed, pressing Ruby's head close to maintain pressure. She twitched as Ruby licked her clean of her arousal, aftershocks of pleasure coursing through her.

She opened her eyes to see Ruby staring at her with a kind of need, a whine spilling from her throat.

"You did a good job, are you ready for your reward?" Weiss asked, forcing Ruby to beg just a little.

"Yes ma'am, please." Ruby pleaded

Weiss grabbed Ruby's legs and left fleeting kisses down to her core. "Open up" she commanded, Ruby's legs spreading to reveal her arousal.

Weiss softly kissed and nibbled Ruby's soft thighs, relishing in the strained whines forced from her throat. She looked at Ruby's twitching core, covered in a sheen of wetness, and knew that she had been very obedient.

"You've been a good girl, you didn't cheat at all did you?"

"No ma'am, I did everything you said."

"And I'm so proud of you Ruby, you did such a wonderful job these two weeks, such a good girl" Weiss teased her with the praise, eager to hear Ruby's reaction.

Ruby whimpered and rocked her hips slightly, driven by the older girls affection. "W-Weiss, can I please have my reward, you promised."

"Of course you can, I'm sorry to tease you like this." She kissed the spot above Ruby's center and stopped short. "Because you've been so good and obeyed even when I wasn't watching, you already have permission to come. You can let go as soon as you're ready"

Ruby whimpered again "Thank you Weiss." already imagining the older girls tongue all over her.

"Anything for such a good pet" Weiss said, giving a slow lick up to the top of Ruby's center.

Ruby let out a pleased mewl, her legs already contracting in pleasure, and she realized she might not even last long enough to enjoy everything Weiss had to offer, but at this point she didn't care, she knew it was going to feel amazing.

As if sensing this, Weiss gave immediate pressure and attention to the bundle of nerves at the top of Ruby's center. Ruby moaned a loud thanks and continually bucked her hips into Weiss' generously giving tongue.

"P- _uhhn_ -Permission to touch you, ma'am" Ruby all but begged.

Weiss stopped her delicious movement to answer Ruby and she almost regretted saying anything that would cause her to stop. "Permission granted, You've been so good."

With another loud moan Ruby ran her hands delicately through Weiss' hair, loving the feeling of the silky hair in her hands as the girl resumed pleasuring her. Weiss gave Ruby a firm suck on her bud while continuing to run her tongue over the tip in an attempt to drive Ruby over the edge, a feat that worked perfectly. " _Ah Ahhhh, Weisss_ I'm-I'm gonna, _Yesss_ "

Ruby's hips bucked and jerked violently and her vision blanked as her consciousness blocked anything but the feeling between her legs. The two weeks of being denied made her climax unbelievably intense and she couldn't hold any sound or action back as euphoria and relief flooded her whole body.

She expected Weiss to slow down and guide her back down as she usually did, but instead she just kept going, causing Ruby to see stars as her overly sensitive clit continued to receive stimulation. Weiss' fingers teased the rest of Ruby's womanhood, pleasure consuming her again as Weiss attempted to give Ruby a second orgasm. "Weiss I-Oh God if you don't-I'm gonna lose it again."

Weiss smiled internally and hummed as she gave the nub at the top of Ruby's center everything she had, causing her to climax once again, her whole body shuddering as she muttered Weiss' name over and over.

Now that Ruby was spent, and their "playtime" was over, Weiss' dominance melted away to a warm love. She pulled Ruby into a tight embrace and rested her head in her shoulder, gently rubbing her back as she waited for her to return to Earth. Eventually Ruby returned the embrace and kissed Weiss softly on the forehead.

"Thank you Weiss, for tonight, for taking care of me and making sure I was comfortable, that second time through felt...unlike anything else."

"I'm still so proud of you Ruby, I love that you are so obedient and submissive, you deserve every bit of what I give you, but I'm just yours now, no more power play for now, I just want to cuddle with you"

They had both agreed when figuring the terms of their sexual encounters that the submissive and dominant aspects would be kept strictly sexual, they enjoyed equal love from the other too much to make a lifestyle out of it.

"I want to cuddle too Weiss" Ruby giggled, squeezing Weiss closer.

"If you liked it then...maybe we could do this again?"

Ruby let out a nervous laugh "Maybe eventually, but I don't want to have to wait that long again, I need you."

Weiss chuckled "You don't have to worry about that, you'll get plenty from me this week, I want to have all sorts of fun with you, we can wait until whenever you're ready. Was there anything you want to do different next time?"

Ruby gave her another soft kiss "I missed cuddling with you every night, I know the edging is part of the fun, but I still want some affection, I promise that I'll still hold."

"Okay, next time there will be plenty of cuddles, I promise."

Ruby squeezed her again and closed her eyes, muttering a soft "yay" while nuzzling into Weiss.

Weiss closed her eyes and relaxed, content that this little "experiment" had gone so well.

 **A/N: Two more chapters of Night Out coming, as well as maybe some revisits to older stuff.**


End file.
